Valentine's day
by sakura2112
Summary: CastielxReader smutty mic smut smut so bad. nosebleed! lol have fun with Castiel. ;)


WARNING: EXTREEME CUTENESS AND SEXUAL THEME LATER ON! BE CAUTIOUS WHEN READING, MAY CAUSE TO SQUEEL LIKE A FAN GIRL AND TO PASS OUT FROM THE SEXYNESS OF THIS. THANK YOU

It's Valentine's Day!

It was a cold day on Valentine's Day in Milwaukee Wisconsin and two girls were sitting on a bed at a Marriott Hotel. The shorter girl had long (color) hair and beautiful (colored) eyes. She was wearing a red 'Sleeping with Sirens' shirt and black skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. The other girl, with chocolate eyes, had mid-back length brown hair with black low lights and a gray beanie on top of her head. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a gray long sleeved cardigan over it. your black shorts hung loosely on her hips showing her long slender legs. The shorter one, you, was currently crying in the arms of her best friend.

"I'm sure he has a good reason not to talk to you. You know that he has to deal with the boys."

"You don't understand Mary! He was with me yesterday and he didn't even look at me! Nor did he speak to me!"

"Wow, that's harsh."

"I know right?! I'm starting to think that he doesn't even love me anymore!"

you cried even harder and held on tighter. Mary was rubbing your back, trying to calm you down.

"Aww hun, don't say that! I'm sure he has a very good reason!"

"I guess… Anyways, how is your relationship with Sam?"

"It's going well. Of course it hard when he's out with Dean all day fighting and in harm's way. He says not to worry, but I can't help but do you know?"

"Ya I know how you feel. Speaking of the boys, where are they?"

"Dean said that they were going to go shopping, but it's been 5 hours. That's not like them, that's like us!"

"Hahaha you're right!"

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Mary put it on speakerphone and Dean's voice echoed in the room

"Mary, N/A we need help! We got into a fight with a demon and Sam and Castiel are beaten up pretty bad!"

"What happened and where are the boys?!" Mary Cried.

"They are in room 120 on the first floor. We had to get another room because it was closer. I am going out to get some medicine. You need to go and help them, they was injured pretty badly."

"Shit! Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

you and Mary ran out the door and went downstairs to room 120. They hurriedly ran into room, expecting a beaten up Sam and Castiel. Instead, they came face to face with a small bed in the corner, two tables for two in the middle of the room, candles were lit everywhere, rose petals were around the room, and light jazz was playing in the background. Sam and Castiel were standing at the door wearing a nice tux and holding a red rose in their hands. As Mary walked in the door Sam held out the rose for her and she gladly took it, with a faint blush across her face. He held out his arm and she took it, he led her to one of the tables and pulled out her chair. Castiel did the same, but he gently kissed your nose and guided her to the other table. Suddenly Dean and Bobby came out wearing a waiter outfits and holding silver trays. The girls couldn't help but giggle at the outfits.

Dinner came and went and when it was over Castiel and Sam took both of their girls to the middle of the room and started to dance. The song 'Amazed' by Lonestar was playing in the background. The two couples were slowly swaying to the song. Mary had her head in the crook of Sam's neck and he was singing this song softly in her ear. (This is what I want my wife to do!)

"I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever."

Mary started to tear up and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. All of a sudden Bobby and Dean came flying in, dancing like lunatics together and spinning around in circles. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, and when the song ended Dean and Bobby left leaving the two couples. Sam suddenly picked Mary up bridal style and carried her to the bed that was in the corner. Sam turned to Castiel and you who were looking into each other's eyes while slowly swaying back and forth.

"Why don't you take her to that room and spend some time together. Mary and I have some catching up to do. It seems like you two need it also."

He gave them a smirk and Castiel picked you up bridal style and swung you over his shoulder and disappeared with you screaming at him to put you down. Sam and Mary chuckled and he turned to her.

"Now where was I?"

He smiled an evil smile and ran towards the bed jumping on it.

Meanwhile Castiel popped into another room that was completely dark. He gently set you down on something soft and left you

"Cas? Is something wrong? Please come here. I can't see a thing!"

"N/A I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um, it's about us. I can't do this anymore."

"So I was right then? You don't love me anymore. So you ignored me for a month and you waited until the FUCKING MONTH OF COUPLES TO TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME?! YOU COULDN'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF MY FACE?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING!"

Suddenly the lights flickered on and there was Castiel, wearing nothing but black jeans. His toned muscles showed in the dim lights of all of the candles and rose petals that were scattered on the floor. you looked down to find that you was sitting on a bed with dark red satin sheets. He walked over to her and knelt down on one knee.

"What I was trying to say was that I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your husband, and I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. I am sorry that it seemed like I was ignoring you, but I was only trying to get some advice from the boys and Mary. "

you paled.

"Oh my god…."

Tears streamed down your face as he opened up a little black box. In it was a single silver band that split into two and ended by two small silver angel wings. In the middle of the wings was a tear drop shaped diamond.

"So… will you marry me, N/A?"

"Oh god yes! Yes I will!"

you threw your arms around him and gave him butterfly kisses on his lips as he slipped on the ring. He suddenly grabbed you and threw you on the bed and hovered over her. He stared; eyes clouded with lust, at you and smirked. He pulled out a remote from his pocket and turned on the radio. A beat was playing and the first lyrics echoed the room.

"This is not the way into my heart, into my head

Into my brain, into none of the above

This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me

This spark of black that I seem to love  
we can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun

Don't even try to hold it back

Just let go

Tie me up and take me over till you're done

Till I'm done

You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow.

Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh

Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh

Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh

Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall

Give it till I beg, give me some more

Make me bleed, I like it raw

Like it raw, raw, raw."

Castiel smirked as he lowered himself to your body. Using his teeth he ripped off your red shirt showing your black and red lacy bra. He ran his tongue over your stomach, making you shiver from the touch. His hands went behind your back and undid the bra with one hand while still licking and nipping at your stomach. He straddled your hips and tore your bra off leaving your breasts exposed to him. He hungrily admired the toned body beneath him before diving back down for more. He jerked you off the bed and pinned you to the wall as the song continued.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Hold my hands above my head"

He bucked his hips into hers as you moaned in pleasure. He kissed up your neck until he found your sweet spot and just nipped and sucked there. your hands were free from his grasp and tangled them into his hair. He grabbed your hands again and pinned them to the wall. you felt his hard member through the pants he was wearing and smirked when he moaned when you rubbed her knee on it.

"And push my face into the bed

Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat

It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot  
Wanna wrestle with me baby

Here's a sneak, little peek

You can dominate the game cause I'm tough

I don't play around that often

When I do, I'm a freak

So you'd better believe I like it rough"

He grabbed your waist and threw your face first onto the bed and he climbed up on top of you and snaked his hand to your breasts. He pinched and rubbed your harden nipples, making you moan into the pillows. He slowly let his tongue run down your spine until he got to your pants. He frowned at the thing that was in the way and flipped you on her back. He smiled at your red face that was drenched in sweat.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh

Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh

Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh

Hold me up against the wall

Give it till I beg, give me some more

Make me bleed, I like it raw

Like it raw, raw, raw"

He roughly pulled your pants down, only to find her underwear soaked from the pre-cum. This only made his dick even harder. With only his teeth again he gently pulled your underwear off, making sure he didn't touch you. you moaned loudly as cold air hit your drenched clit. He smirked when you bucked her hips into the air just a bit.

"My my N/A, what's wrong?"

you was breathing heavily and was speechless. you looked at your lover with half lidded eyes. He opened your legs and placed his pointer and middle finger just above her clit and lightly started to move in circular motions. Now you was moaning even louder and you pressed yourself to the fingers.

"Fuck. You're beautiful. I want to hear you scream my name."

He flipped you over and got off the bed. you could hear the noise of a belt buckle come off and the sound of clothes falling to the floor. He got back on the bed and climbed on top of you.

"Do you want me inside of you N/A?"

His husky voice breathed in her ear.

"Yes!"

you squeaked. you suddenly screamed when he thrusts his ten inches inside of you immediately hitting your g-spot.

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh

Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh

Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall

Give it till I beg, give me some more

Make me bleed, I like it raw Like it raw, raw, raw

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

He thrusts in hard and you screamed his name.

"OH GOD CASTIEL!"

He thrusts and hits your g-spot one last time before he collapses on top of you. He gently pulled your hair out of your sweaty face. He nestled in the crook of he your r neck and bit your neck. you moaned making him go hard again. When you saw this you smirked. you went to grab the music remote and turned on a song.

"I can't count all the times that I had to say I'm sorry  
For wanting something with a few more bits than my Atari  
Don't play a game, boy  
They said it would get old  
But sometimes boys like me are curious  
And can't be told no  
You came along and had me saying  
"What is this?"  
Your sexiness had got me ready for the Genesis"

you pushed him to the bed and walked on your hands and knees, swaying your body towards him. you gave a cat-like growl and pounced upon him.

"Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games."  
you gently grabbed his 'joystick' and slowly pumped your hand up and down. He moaned when you gently licked the tip and then breathed on it. you dragged your tongue down the shaft and back up again. After doing that a couple of times you took him whole going up and down while lightly grinding your teeth against the flesh. you moaned in a sexily way and he bucked his hips slightly, but you held him down.

"Then I upgraded to Nintendo 64  
And your first time with a joystick  
Left you feeling like a who-ho-ho-ho  
Hyper gamer, nothing greater  
We can play all night  
You'd better be some competition  
'Cause I want a fight."

you took your mouth off of him with a wet 'pop' sound and licked the sides and all of the excess spit off. Then you wrapped your hands around the base of his shaft and pumped with one hand while massaging his sack with the other. He gave out a loud moan of pleasure and was panting while trying to say something.

"What's wrong Angel? What are you trying to say? Beg for me angel!"

"Oh… god…N/A…..I'm going to cum….please let me get inside of you! Please…please… please!"

"Well since you said please… no."

you continued to fondle with his dick until the next chorus.

" Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games."

N/A pushed him to the bed and dragged your nails across his skin making him shudder in pleasure. you stooped your face to the crook of his neck and started biting his sweet spot. Suddenly he grabbed the base of your neck and put you on your back. you looked at his lust clouded blue eyes. He cupped his hand on your ass and slowly moved up and down your thigh.

"Sorry hun, but I'm the one who is supposed to lavish you"

you grabbed his hand and quickly pinned him below you, making you the dominate one.

"I don't want you thinking  
That I'm trying to apply pressure  
But the pressure makes it better  
Pushing harder makes it wetter  
If you wanna skip a level  
Then we'll go to level two  
Just beat my boss and get me off  
And then I'll play with you  
You, you, me  
Okay, just plug the damn thing in already."

you pressed herself against his body and slowly moved your hips up and down. you both moaned in pleasure as you pressed yourself even harder against him. you gave small butterfly kisses across his chest while dragging your nails in his flesh. you slowly crawled to his shaft and slowly ran your tongue lightly down his shaft making him shudder in pleasure. All he could see was your bobbing head and he could feel your tongue sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He suddenly flipped you on your back and ran his hands over your body. He leaned down and kissed your lips while slowly entering you. you let put a muffled cry of pain from the surprise but slowly relaxed into him. He gently pulled out of you and slammed back in again. you arched your back and he put his hands on your hips and pushed you back down. His wandering hands found your hips and started to move his thumbs in circular motions to massage the pain away. He just kept pounding himself into you slowly until you could both feel a pull to make the go faster. you whimpered as he slowed down and took himself out and flipped you on your stomach. He made you get on your hands and knees while he got behind you. you were both breathing heavily as sweat poured down your faces.

"Baby, grab a hold of the joystick  
Take control of the motion  
I can feel it when you huh-huh  
Baby, you make all of the choices  
Other players can join us  
If you're feeling like you wanna play games

If you wanna play games  
If you wanna play."

He slammed into you hard and you let out a short scream as he pounded into you fast. you arched your back and pressed deeper until his dick hit your g-spot. you let out a moan of pleasure as he pushed deeper into you. He leaned over you, still pounding deep, and licked your body up and down while his hands massaged your breasts. you could feel that pull again and this time you both didn't stop. He moved in and out faster and deeper, hitting your g-spot the whole time. Suddenly you both released, but he didn't stop. He just kept on pounding into you, but at a slower pace until he came to a stop. He pushed you onto your back and slowly massaged your breasts while moving his head to your pussy. He flicked his tongue on your clit and was massaging it. He opened your legs wider and started biting it. you bucked your hips but he held you down firm. He breathed cool air on your clit making you shudder in pleasure. Castiel let his hands wander up your thighs as he sucked on you. you were moaning and bucking your hips over and over again until you was panting more heavily. you lifted your hand and pushed on his head, allowing him to get in better. He lifted your ass in the air and moved to your entrance. He stuck his tongue in it, moving around your tight walls. He put his fingers on your clit, massaging it, while prodding your entrance with his mouth. With one last buck of both of your hips they cummed at the climax. He let your ass fall back on the bed and when you sat up you crawled over to him. He was covered in cum and you helped clean him back up, with your tongue. you gently licked up all of the white goodness and swallowed it whole. He looked at you with love in his eyes and grabbed you around the waist, pulling you to him. you both fell back on the bed and snuggled together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

you both snuggled in bed before falling to sleep. In the other room with Sam and Mary they too were snuggling together looking peaceful.


End file.
